


I visited your grave Stanley Pines!

by biteinsane



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Past Relationship(s), Past Starla, Sea Grunkles, there's some cursing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 15:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7057822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biteinsane/pseuds/biteinsane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ford finds an old friend while restocking supplies for the grunkles' sea adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I visited your grave Stanley Pines!

**Author's Note:**

> I've been feeling like crap and I just been needing something cute so I'm just gonna keep writing cute things since I don't draw cute things when I want cute. *shrugs*
> 
> And I always need Starla. So let's throw in some old Starla!

The older Pines twins found themselves on a Brazilian shore when it was finally decided they really did need supplies and we really need to get more food that isn't just fish, Ford.

Ford only agreed when he realized he was running low on paper and ink. They saw so many creatures over the last month that he needed to sketch and take notes of. There is also now a permanent stain in their shared room from when some bottles of his most expensive ink were knocked over when they tried to put what they thought was a dead jellyfish and or squid on the table. The creature wasn't too pleased being out of its salty home. It nearly choked Stan if he wasn't already choking over his laughter at Ford's deathglare to the creature before aiming it at Stan.

"Can't use normal pens like the rest of us, can you, Poindexter?" Stan said after they got the creature above deck and over the edge of their boat.

Ford pinched the bridge of his nose. "I like the way the ink feels on the paper when it's used with a nib, Stanley. I've gotten so use to using them, it's hard using anything else."

"All those pens Mabel sent you are going to go to waste, for shame."

"I use them!" Ford crossed his arms with a huff.

Stan snorted. "I'm just yanking your chain, old man."

"Look in a mirror, you old fart."

"Nah, I can look at your ugly mug to know I am the beauty of youth."

When they were all docked, Stan wanted to stay behind and work on "ship" things. Ford didn't mention that he saw the same bar that his brother did nor did he mention he knew where half the money came from that bought their favorite smokes or alcohol. Stan would always be the prefect gentlemanly conman and as long as they didn't have the repeat of last month's "Red Queen's diamonds" as Ford so lovingly calls it, they would be fine. Stan stopped his card tricks for the time being at the very least. Although the pickpocketing has gotten worse and Ford has ended up punched in the face more than once. He's poked fun at Stan saying he was getting rusty just to get punched again.

Ford looked around at the stands and stores that filled the streets, mumbling as best he could in Portuguese for some of the supplies they needed for the ship and paying for them with little difficulty. He even found some trinkets for the younger twins to send in the next package. Ford was looking closely at a green fruit he was trying to remember the name of before he heard a voice come up behind him.

"Stanford Pines! I'd notice those hands anywhere! Fancy seeing you here when the last I knew you were still holed up in that cabin in the woods!" The voice giggled. "Of course that was years and years ago."

When he turned around, he almost lost grip of his bags.

~ ~

Stan was leaning over the edge of the Stan-o-War II, cigar in-between his teeth, when he saw his brother walking toward the boat...with someone in tow?

_Did Ford finally find himself a date?_ Stan almost dropped his cigar laughing at the thought.

_Or another ghost problem..._ He groaned at the idea of going through another ghost hunt. It was fun the first time. The second time, they almost died. The third time, the ghost tried to haunt their own ship. Stan was done with ghosts. He'll punch a giant squid any day of the week then try to exorcise a ghost one more time. Latin is a dead language, it should stay dead.

Stan didn't even notice they got close until he heard Ford yelling something up at him.

"Wha-?" Stan leaned over more to get a better view of the two and almost slipped when he saw who the other figure was. His cigar forgotten as it fell into the waters below.

"Look who I found on vacation in town!" Ford yelled up all smiles and sunshine like he just found an anomaly. Stan wanted to punch him.

The other figure was an older woman with short greying hair that curled around her face. Her flower patterned dress flowing around her ankles as the ocean winds picked up. Her eyes just as wide as Stan's were.

The woman gave a small gasp covering her mouth as she stared back at Stan. She was shaking as Ford helped her onto the little ship up to where Stan was standing. He watched them as they slowly made their way on deck, his hands in a death grip on the railing.

"C-Carla?" Stan finally squeaked out.

Before he even knew what happened, Carla barreled into him and it took all his might to keep them both standing.

"You asshole!" She slammed her fists against his chest. "You dumb asshole!"

"Ow...I forgot you could actually hurt me with those tiny hands."

"I heard about the crash from old highschool friends! I visited your distraught mother!" She started to cry. "I went to your grave, Stanley Pines! And you're telling me you were alive **this whole time**!"

"I'm sorry, Carla..." Stan whispered wrapping his arms around her. "I am so so sorry."

"I wish I could hate you." She sobbed into his shirt. "W-Why would you think...why would you even do that?"

"Cause I'm a 'dumb asshole' like you said," he rubbed circles on her back. "So much happened in the last 40 years, I don't even know where to begin."

"Well start talking, Stan," Carla glared up at Stan as best she could with tears in her eyes. "I am not going to leave until both you boys tell me the truth!"

Stan chuckled when he noticed Ford straighten up when he heard he was included. He almost looked frightened at the thought of telling Carla anything. She could intimidate anyone when she tried.

Carla leaned her forehead on Stan's shoulder. "I missed you. I didn't know what happened to you for years! And I felt like...if I only tried...tried to find you..." She gave out a weak laugh. "I was so caught up with trying to find myself, I'd probably not be any help."

"I lost myself for so long, you probably wouldn't have found me even if you did try." Stan gave her head a few pats before pulling himself away to get a real look at her. He gave her a big grin. "Why don't we start that story you want or do you want to see pictures of my grand niece and nephew first?"

"Show me the babies," she said with a straight face before she ended up in giggles wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Well they ain't babies," he took out his wallet to get the photo, "baby teenagers maybe, but you'll love them! They're twins too! Mabel and Dipper. They're great kids, had them the whole summer. Even Ford loves them."

"Hey!" Ford called out as he sneaked below deck to put away the things he picked up.

"I'm just messing with you, nerd!" Stan yelled back. "Those kids can charm anyone. Taught them myself."

"They are adorable and I bet they're just the best little charmers," she elbowed Stan as she smiled down at the photo. "They look like you two did when you guys were their age."

"Yeah, and as long as they stay close, they shouldn't have to worry about anything," Stan put the photo back into his wallet. "But we would take control if anything did happen..."

"Times are different now, Stan." She patted his arms.

"I know, I'm just prepared in case it needs to be done and I know Ford agrees with me. He really does love the kids and he knew them for only a few months." He sighed. "Let's go below deck, get some coffee, and we'll explain everything as best as we can. It's a long story."

"That's all I ask, Stanley Pines."

**Author's Note:**

> I really recommend if you ever have a chance to touch inkwork that was done with a nib, touch it. It is the most amazing feeling.  
> It can be an expensive hobby though so you know unless you're willing to throw down 20+ on good ink...I got 5 dollar inks too that work amazingly but...ha...my ink collection is big... *awkward laugh*  
> I just really like ink...and would ramble on forever if given the chance. Like don't even be surprised if I just wrote Ford talking about ink in fanfic, like don't. I have spared you all this long and it's a miracle.
> 
> I will get back to WtWMC soon, I am finally sort of unstuck and now just stuck on how to pun cause I'm just gonna fill it with horrible jokes and puns.


End file.
